


the 5 times oikawa is sure he's in love with iwaizumi, and the 1 time iwaizumi says it

by Luau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, there's mattsun/makki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luau/pseuds/Luau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime can't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Tooru.</p><p>It was gradual. Or maybe, he'd always been in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 5 times oikawa is sure he's in love with iwaizumi, and the 1 time iwaizumi says it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levkawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levkawa/gifts).



> i know this type of fic has been done to hell and back but i really wanted to try it out. i'm not sure i even did it right but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> this was. supposed to be posted on valentine's day... it's now a week after valentine's day...  
> ANYWAY yeah i hope you enjoy?  
> (ps i made a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/onagawa/i-m-crashing-into-you) of the songs i had on repeat while writing this)

 

 

 

**_.i._ **

 

Tooru is seven years old and cute in every sense of the word. Rosy cheeks, bright brown eyes, soft wavy hair that seemed to have the barest hints of natural highlights. He considers his best friend to be Hajime from next door, Hajime who's just a little bit taller than him, Hajime with his spiky black hair and stunning green eyes. The first time Tooru had looked into his eyes when they were five, he was speechless for a few seconds. He'd always thought Hajime's eyes were brown like his, but one day while they were playing in the neighbourhood park, Hajime had looked up at their kite that got stuck in a tall tree and the sunlight hit his eyes, and Tooru was taken aback. He had moved in front of Hajime, who glared at him and jabbed his finger against Tooru's chest and yelled,

 

_"You weren't supposed to let go of the string! Dummy!"_

 

He had fallen silent after, seeing that Tooru wasn't even listening to him. And then, Tooru had blinked and smiled widely, showing off a gap where one of his teeth had fallen off that week.

 

_"Wow, Iwa-chan! Your eyes are so green!"_

 

Hajime had just tilted his head, confused.

 

_"Well, duh, they're green. You didn't know before?"_

_"Nuh-uh, I thought they were brown!"_

 

_"Nah, I got my grandma's green eyes,"_ Hajime had said proudly. He'd grinned, displaying a similar gap on his bottom row of teeth. Tooru had pointed it out and laughed, and Hajime had pushed him away.

 

Two years later, when both of them have a mix of baby teeth and permanent teeth, the boys are in Tooru's room and getting ready for bed. They had planned to camp out in Tooru's backyard that night but a sudden downpour made it impossible.

 

Hajime rolls out his sleeping bag on the floor next to Tooru's bed and crawls in. Tooru's standing next to the light switch by the door, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

"Ready, Iwa-chan?"

 

"Yeah, just show me already!"

 

Tooru flicks the lights off and jumps onto his bed, eyes on Hajime's face. Hajime gasps, his own eyes wide and reflecting the glow of the stars and moons on Tooru's walls. Dozens of little glow-in-the-dark plastic stickers in the shapes of so many different astronomical objects decorate the light blue walls and Hajime thinks it's like when the sun sets and the fireflies slowly blink to life, except those are gradual, and the stickers come on all at once.

 

He looks around the room, his mouth forming a little 'o'.

 

"These are so cool!!"

 

"I know, right! One day I wanna _completely_ cover the walls in them! That'd just be the best thing ever!"

 

They talk to each other in stage whispers for a few more minutes, until Tooru yawns and Hajime follows suit.

 

"Iwa-chan?"

 

Hajime hums in reply, rubbing his eyes. He hears rustling and feels wet lips against his cheek for a brief second. He turns to face Tooru but the other boy already has his covers over his head. Hajime rests his head on his pillow and closes his eyes.

 

"Good night, Iwa-chan."

 

"Good night, Oikawa."

 

**_.ii._ **

 

 

They're 10, and they're climbing trees in Iwaizumi's grandmother's backyard. There's a big apple tree in her yard and every year, she asks Hajime to bring little Tooru-chan over so the two of them can pick the apples, and she can make treats for them. This year, she's watching patiently from the shady porch, a smile on her wrinkled face.

 

Hajime and Tooru are steadily making their way up the branches, and they catch glimpses of bright red apples waiting to be picked. Hajime's better at climbing trees, his legs tight around the branch to keep him steady. He picks two apples and tosses them into the basket waiting on the tree's roots, and looks at Tooru.

 

"I'm going higher, Oikawa. Are you alright here?"

 

"I'm fine Iwa-chan! I'll come up in a little bit~"

 

Tooru flashes him a quick grin and Hajime shrugs before climbing up to the branch above. By the time he's tossed a few more into the basket, Tooru's on the branch he'd just vacated. Hajime lets himself swing downwards until he's upside down, hanging onto his branch only by his legs. He grins at Tooru and gives him a peace sign, and Tooru pouts.

 

"That's _my_ thing, Iwa-chan!"

 

"Says who?"

 

"Says me!"

 

"Well I say it's anyone's thing!"

 

Tooru huffs and crosses his arms, and promptly loses his balance.

 

It's almost comical, the way his eyes open wide, the way he yells as he falls. Hajime reaches for him and slips, his brain not processing that he, Iwaizumi Hajime, tree-climbing master, was betrayed by a tree. He lands halfway on top of Tooru, who landed on the grass and thankfully, neither of them hit their heads on the tree's roots.

 

Hajime rolls off of Tooru and sits up, fingers pressing at Tooru's head.

 

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

 

"I'm- okay, I think," Tooru rasps, his chest heaving and his eyes still wide. "Iwa-chan," he whispers.

 

"What?"

 

"That was so... _cool_." Tooru grins and sits up, his little fingers curling around Hajime's wrists. "Let's do it again!"

 

"No you idiot! That was dangerous, we could've died or- or broken bones or something!" Hajime shouts, head-butting Tooru. The brunet just laughs, and presses a kiss to Hajime's cheek.

 

"But it was fun, right?" 

 

Hajime huffs and pushes him down into the grass and stands as his grandmother comes over to them, worry written in her green eyes. They convince her they're fine, and she tells them they've picked enough apples for today. She ushers them back inside the house and tells them to clean themselves up, while she preps the apples for the treats.

 

 

**_.iii._ **

 

  
Thirteen is a rough age. Bodies change, voices change, and middle school is full of kids who are just hitting puberty. It's a shitty time.

 

Both Tooru and Hajime are in their school's volleyball club, and this means going to school earlier for morning practice, and staying back later for afternoon practice. Apart from the amount of time they spend at school, nothing's really changed. They still walk together, still stop by the little corner shop for ice cream on hot days, still drink hot chocolate from little styrofoam cups on cold mornings.

 

Tooru had seen volleyball matches on TV some years before and had fallen in love with the sport, and naturally he had dragged Hajime into it with him. Hajime didn't protest. He thought the way the players seemed to float in the air while hitting the ball was almost magical.

 

Whenever there was a match showing, Tooru would run to his walkie-talkie and tell Hajime, ' _Quick quick Iwa-chan! Come over quick, it's starting!_ ' The back door would open three minutes later and Hajime would be at his side, on the ground in front of the television, both boys leaning forward until Tooru's mother tells them to move back a bit.

 

In middle school, they play games against other middle schools in their prefecture, and they almost always win. As second years, they're both now starters and they lead Kitagawa Daiichi to victory time after time after time. Tooru is the team's official setter and there's talk among the third years, managers and the coaches that he's a favourite to be captain in their third year. Everyone watches how he plays, how he moves with a certain kind of grace, how his jump serves are becoming more powerful and more precise. He's the subject of admiration in the club. And then there's Hajime.

 

Hajime is powerful. He spikes balls down with a force that makes their smaller opponents shake. All the hours of practice he's put in shows as he blocks and spikes balls with a slight grin on his face. There's a matching smile on Tooru's face, and it's clear to everyone watching that both of them love the sport dearly.

 

But, they definitely work best together. When Tooru sets to Hajime, it's near-perfect. They've scored countless points like this, with Hajime spiking Tooru's tosses. In one particular game, they win 25-18, and the team cheers and the two of them feel warm as the team huddles around them in celebration.

 

Once the court is cleaned, Kitagawa Daiichi's volleyball team and their opponents head to their separate locker rooms. The opposing team says their farewells and thank yous before heading off to get changed, and Tooru and Hajime are in the middle of Kitaiichi's crowd, still getting thumped on the back for the win.

 

After they're all changed, the captain and vice give a little encouraging speech, and then everyone but the third years are dismissed. Hajime picks up his bag and leaves; Tooru likes to stay back to chat with the third years sometimes. Hajime waits outside the gym, waving to his teammates as they go home. After a few minutes, Tooru comes rushing out, head turning from side to side. Hajime raises an eyebrow as he stands up, and Tooru grins sheepishly at him.

 

"I thought you would've left by now," he admits.

 

"Idiot. Why would I do that? We always walk home together," Hajime states, his hands in the pockets of his trackpants. He starts walking, and Tooru catches up to him, humming with his hands swinging at his sides.

 

"Iwa-chan~"

 

"Mm?"

 

"You did great today. Your hits were especially powerful!"

 

"Oh. Thanks, it's because you stayed back with me last week so we could practice it," Hajime mutters, the tips of his ears red. "Your sets were great too," he adds.

 

"Thank you! I really couldn't have done it without you, Iwa-chan!" Tooru bounces on his toes and then pecks Hajime's cheek, a bright smile gracing his features. He practically skips as they go home, and his good mood is so infectious that even Hajime finds himself bouncing until they reach their houses.

 

"See you later, Iwa-chan!"

 

"Yeah, later Oikawa! Don't stay up too late!"

 

"I won't~"

 

 

**_.iv._ **

 

 

High school is stressful.

 

Their third year of high school is filled with classes, university choices, entrance exams and, of course, volleyball.

 

Before they know it, they're graduating.

 

There's a beautiful ceremony, and Tooru was selected to be valedictorian. When he was told, he'd burst into Hajime's classroom that lunchtime and hugged him tight. He'd murmured into his collar, and Hajime had just hummed and patted his back absently.

 

"We all knew, Oikawa," said Matsukawa at the next desk.

 

"Yeah, it was obvious it'd be you since, like, our second year," Hanamaki added.

 

"I'm just so... happy," came the muffled reply, and Hajime looked at them and all three of them shrugged. Tooru had pulled away two minutes later, sniffling and his eyes red. Hajime had tugged off his now-wet sweater in disgust and lobbed it at Tooru's head, who just stuck his tongue out and didn't look apologetic at all.

 

Three weeks later, Tooru's up at the podium delivering a beautiful speech that's making almost everyone, including himself, tear up. He pauses to compose himself and flashes a winning smile at the crowd before saying his final few lines, and there's loud applause as he bows and returns to his seat. His classmates sitting on either side of him pat his back when he sits, and then the principal is saying some things, and just like that, the ceremony is over. People are getting up and going to meet their friends, their family members, and Tooru is just sitting in his chair, a little smile on his face. Many people come up to him and he stands to shake their hands and engage in polite chat, but his mind isn't really on it.

 

This is really happening.

 

He's really graduated from high school.

 

He feels warm, familiar hands on his back and shoulders, and he turns to see Hajime, Matsukawa and Hanamaki there, their eyes bright.

 

"Come on, captain. They wanted us to stop by the clubroom before we left, right?"

 

Tooru nods and opens his arms, and the four of them share a brief hug.

 

When Tooru opens the door to the clubroom a few minutes later, the four are greeted by the sound of confetti poppers and noisemakers. They look inside to see the smiling faces of Aoba Jousai's volleyball club.

 

"CONGRATULATIONS ON GRADUATING!"

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The team had prepared little snacks and drinks to toast to their graduating senpai and their future successes. Tooru walks around the room, talking to different boys, encouraging them to keep playing. He pulls Yahaba aside and tells him that he'll be a great captain and that Seijou will continue to win with their lineup. Yahaba starts crying, and Tooru laughs and pats his head as Kyotani comes up. They eye each other for a moment, and then Kyotani tells Tooru that he'll definitely get stronger, and he won't let the team down. Tooru's surprised, but his face softens when he sees the raw determination in Kyotani's eyes. He doesn't dare reach out to pat _his_ head though, because, well. Mad dog-chan may be acting civilly toward him right now, and Tooru knows his boundaries. Instead, he nods, and holds out his hand. After a moment's hesitation, Kyotani extends his own and they shake.

 

Tooru moves along after that. Kindaichi is desperately trying to hold back tears and Kunimi beside him looks as bored as ever, and Tooru is going to miss them. As he chats with the two first years - no, they're going to be second years now - his eyes flit around the room. He looks at everyone and feels a pang in his chest. Tooru had spent so much time in this room in the past three years. He'd gotten to know each of the boys gathered in there; he'd considered them all brothers.

 

"Oikawa-san...?"

 

He looks back to the boys in front of him and realises all eyes are on him. He smiles and clears his throat, spreading his arms wide.

 

"Thank you guys for... what were probably the best three years of my life." He falls silent as he gazes around again, this time meeting the eyes of his fellow third years at the back of the room. He chuckles and sniffles.

 

"It was an honour being your captain, and your setter. You are all amazing, I know you're going to keep winning and keep progressing, and hey, one day, you'll be known as the strongest school in Miyagi. You can do it."

 

A tear drips down his cheek.

 

"Ahh, I'm going to miss you guys so much," he says with a watery smile. Hajime makes his way to him and puts an arm around his shoulders, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki are there too, offering comforting touches. Tooru composes himself and pats their hands gratefully, though he doesn't push any of them off. Kindaichi is crying freely now and Tooru can swear he sees Kunimi wipe his eyes. He looks to his friends with him and with a little nod, the four of them bow and say,

 

"Thank you very much!"

 

When they straighten, they're rushed by everyone. The four graduates are surrounded by crying boys and they laugh, trying to ease the atmosphere a little. Tooru can't help but think that they truly are a family.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

It's already late afternoon by the time the four leave the clubroom. They exit Aoba Jousai's compound and decide to stop by a nearby ramen shop for a late lunch. They chatter about university and their majors and how they can't wait to join their university teams. They split the bill and part ways outside the shop, Hajime and Tooru waving off Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Hajime turns and starts walking home; Tooru stares at their backs for a few seconds longer, sees their fingers brush together and entwine. With a sigh, he turns away and jogs to catch up to Hajime.

 

"So, Mattsun and Makki are going to the same university huh? That must be nice," Tooru says airily.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, I mean, it'd be nice to have at least one person you know there when you're starting, right?"

 

"Ah... Yeah, I guess," Hajime says.

 

They fall silent as they continue walking, Hajime looking straight ahead and Tooru with his gaze turned skywards.

 

"Do you think they're dating?" Tooru asks abruptly.

 

Hajime looks at him. "Huh... They _are_ pretty close... I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

 

Tooru hums in acknowledgement and falls silent again, his fingers twitching in his pockets when he sees Hajime's hands swing lightly at his sides.

 

As they turn onto their street, he sighs again.

 

"This is the last time we'll be walking home together, isn't it?" he whispers.

 

Hajime sucks in a breath and slows to a stop, his brow furrowing. Tooru turns to look at him, his eyes sad.

 

"I wish we could be going to the same university too, Hajime," he says with a frown. Hajime remains silent. Tooru leans in and kisses his cheek, his lips lingering a little longer than they should have.

 

"See you later." He walks over to his house and goes inside. Hajime raises a hand to his cheek and sighs, shuffling over to his own house.

 

 

**_.v._ **

 

 

It's been around two years since they've entered university, and they've both been incredibly swamped with assignments and midterms and finals and volleyball practice and just _everything_. They still keep in touch, but they don't get to speak as often as they'd like to. They see each other less than a handful of times each year.

 

During Golden Week in their second year of university, they both had enough money and time to visit home. Hajime came in a few hours before Tooru did, and he spent those few quiet hours helping his mother in the kitchen and reacquainting himself with his Wii. Sometime after lunch, there's a knock on the front door and he pauses his game to go answer it. Tooru's standing on the other side, practically bouncing.

 

"IWA-CHAAAAN!" He throws his arms around Hajime's neck when the door is opened, and the black haired boy has to take couple of steps back to regain his balance. He returns the hug though, his arms wrapping around Tooru's waist. He kicks the door shut and just buries his face in the taller's shoulder, breathing in the warm scent that he'd missed dearly.

 

Tooru pulls back and he gives Hajime a once-over, his eyebrows raising.

 

"Iwa-chan, have you been working out? You look more muscly," he notes, his hands sliding down to Hajime's biceps. He squeezes them lightly and 'ooh's in appreciation.

 

"Well, kind of. I needed to let off some steam around finals time and volleyball just wasn't enough." Hajime tries not to look too smug when he flexes his muscles and hears Tooru whistle lowly. He knows his arms look great.

 

"Ah!" Tooru sees the Wii in the living room and goes to pick up a remote, then plops himself down onto the couch. Hajime considers kicking him to the floor so he can sprawl out on it again, but realises that Tooru is _technically_  his guest and that would _technically_ be rude.

 

"Wait, wait wait _wait_ , let me save this and then we can play something else," Hajime says, sitting next to Tooru. With his eyes on the screen, he points his chin at the other games. "Go look for Smash, or something."

 

Tooru slides off the couch and crawls in the direction Hajime had pointed, flicking through until he finds the game. Hajime takes the opportunity to pull his legs up onto the couch and lay along the length of it. When Tooru turns back to him, he clicks his tongue.

 

"Where am I gonna sit now, Iwa-chan?" he asks with a pout.

 

"On the floor," Hajime deadpans, pressing buttons until he's back to the Wii home. He decides that they've spent enough time in each other's houses to not be considered guests anymore. Tooru huffs and switches the game for Smash, then picks up his remote and sits himself down between Hajime's spread legs.

 

"Oikawa. What are you doing."

 

"I'm sitting. Hurry up and press A, Iwa-chan," Tooru sings.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Hajime's mother walks in on them an hour later, on their knees in front of the TV and yelling at each other.

 

"This definitely brings back memories," she says with a smile, and Tooru presses pause quickly and rushes to hug her. She pats his cheeks and tells him he's grown so much, and oh he's taller than Hajime now, and Tooru says he's been taller than him for years, and Hajime calls him jackass from his place by the TV, and his mother scolds him for his language, and Tooru laughs. The tips of Hajime's ears are red and he apologises to his mother, who then asks Tooru if he'd like to stay for dinner.

 

"Oh, I'd absolutely  _love_ to, but my sisters are coming over tonight and we're having a big family dinner at my house. I'm here for the rest of the week though, so I'll definitely stay over once!" he exclaims.

 

She pats him again and calls him a good boy, and Tooru beams. When she leaves, he skips back over to Hajime and picks up his remote, unpausing the game without waiting for the other boy to get ready. Hajime swears and jabs his fingers against the buttons, determined to push Tooru off the stage just one more time.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

After a few more rounds, Tooru looks up at the clock and curses under his breath.

 

"I didn't realise it got this late already! Iwa-chan, I've gotta head back. Walk me over?"

 

"You live literally right next door, why do you need me t-"

 

Tooru leans on him with his pout in place, giving Hajime the puppy eyes that he'd sworn he was immune to. Hajime runs a hand through his spiky hair and sighs, standing.

 

"Fine, I could use some fresh air anyway," he grumbles as he stretches his arms over his head. Tooru is slower in getting up, biting his lip when Hajime's shirt pulls up and a little strip of his stomach gets exposed. There's just a hint of a glorious 6-pack hiding under the cotton, and Tooru aches to run his hands along the warm, tanned skin. Thankfully, Hajime's eyes were tightly shut and Tooru fixed his expression before the other boy could notice anything.

 

They walk to the door and pull their shoes on, Hajime calling out to his mother that he's just going out for a little walk. Tooru shouts a goodbye and they're out the door, breathing in the warm late-April air. They walk slowly, opting to go around the block before getting Tooru back home.

 

Their knuckles knock together as they walk, and Tooru slides his hand into Hajime's. They're about the same size, but Hajime's hand is rougher. _Probably because he doesn't moisturise them_ , Tooru thinks. Hajime doesn't pull away, but instead squeezes Tooru's hand lightly as they walk. He smiles.

 

When they're at the Oikawas' front lawn, Tooru reluctantly releases Hajime's hand and pulls him into a hug. Hajime hugs back without realising, his thumbs rubbing circles on Tooru's back. The taller boy pulls back slightly and presses his lips to Hajime's quickly, briefly, and jogs up the path to the front door.

 

"I'll see you later, Iwa-chan!" He grins as he calls out, showing Hajime a peace sign before shutting the door. Hajime laughs to himself and heads back inside his own house, his hands in his pockets.

 

 

**_.vi._ **

 

 

Hajime can't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Tooru.

 

It was gradual. Or maybe, he'd always been in love with him. He knows when he realised it, though.

 

They were fourteen at the time. Hajime's parents had to go out somewhere, so he was spending the night at Tooru's house. It wasn't much of a big deal, Hajime and Tooru had been having sleepovers for as long as they could remember. He'd been in the bathroom, and when he walked back into Tooru's room, he'd found the boy dozing off on himself, a heavy book about space lying half-open on his chest. Hajime had stared, a wave of affection rolling over him. He'd eased the book out of Tooru's grip and pushed him closer to the inside of the bed, then climbed in next to him and turned the lamp off. In the darkness of the room, the stickers on the walls came to life, glowing intensely. Tooru had left his windows open all day so the sunlight could get in and charge them, because he knew Hajime was staying over that night.

 

Hajime had pulled the covers over the both of them and faced Tooru, a faint smile on his face as he watched him wrinkle his nose in his sleep.

 

Thinking back on it now, Hajime thinks that's when he knew. When he was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the incredible idiot named Oikawa Tooru.

 

It could've also been a multitude of other times. Like, the time Tooru insisted on taking a little injured bird back home to get it some help, even though the bird had pecked his finger and made it bleed. Or, the time Tooru had gotten his first volleyball and his eyes lit up like they way his stickers did. Or maybe the time when they were a lot younger, and they'd stayed at the park too late and gotten lost trying to get back home. Both of them had been scared but they found comfort in each other's sweaty hands, chubby fingers gripping tightly. Together they had made it home safely, neither one letting go of the other until they were warm and in Hajime's house.

 

Hajime's unable to keep the smile off his face at the memories, and he kisses his mother on the cheek before leaving the house. Golden Week is almost over, meaning that he has to go back to university soon. He goes next door and lets himself in, stopping in the living room to greet Tooru's mother. She tells him that Tooru's up in his room and that he can go on up.

 

Since the oldest Oikawa girl had moved out, it was decided that Tooru could get her room since it was much bigger, and he was a growing boy who needed more space. Hajime remembers helping Tooru move all his stuff into his new room across the hall. The hardest thing they'd had to do was take all the stars and moons off the walls. They had all gone into a little shoebox, and Tooru had insisted on putting them back up himself.

 

Hajime goes up the stairs and lightly raps on Tooru's door, opening it when he doesn't get an answer. The room is pretty much how he remembers it, but some of the posters and stickers are missing. He just assumes they're at Tooru's dorm, since he carried over some of his own posters from home. Tooru's sitting at his desk with his back to the door, his headphones on. Hajime shuts the door quietly and tiptoes over to him. He slides his arms around Tooru's neck from behind and rests his head on his shoulder, and he can feel Tooru's movements as he pauses his video and pulls the headphones off his ears. Fingers sink into his hair, scratch at his scalp, and Hajime hums softly.

 

"Iwa-chan? Are you alright?"

 

Hajime pulls away and rolls Tooru's chair back, sitting himself down on his lap. One hand is on the back of the chair to steady himself and the other is cradling Tooru's face, thumb stroking his cheekbone. Leaning in, he rests his forehead on Tooru's and presses his lips to Tooru's slightly chapped ones.

 

"Oikawa Tooru," he says when he pulls away, their foreheads still touching. "I love you."

 

There are no words Hajime can find to describe how Tooru looks in that moment. He looks more beautiful than he ever has, his brown eyes shining, his cheeks dusted with red. Tooru's arms circle around Hajime's waist and he laughs, leaning his head back against the chair.

 

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you too. I always have, I always will."

 

"That's my line," Hajime grumbles, rolling his eyes to feign annoyance. He can't keep up the façade though, not with Tooru looking at him with his eyes full of love. His lips stretch into a smile, and Hajime leans in again for another kiss.

 

He may not know exactly _when_ he fell in love with Tooru, but it doesn't matter. Their separate universities don't matter. What matters is that they have each other, forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!  
> (ps again if you see any mistakes please tell me!!! ty<3)


End file.
